


You and Me

by SilentYume



Series: Rhink Story Prompts [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Homophobia, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentYume/pseuds/SilentYume
Summary: Rhett constantly talks about his ex and Link is sick of it.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to do a story prompt where “A friend has been staying with you since his relationship break-up. He has overstayed his welcome but you don’t want to ask him to leave. Think of an imaginative scheme to make him decide to go?“
> 
> I don’t think I followed that prompt and turned this into an angst fest… Oh well… anyway, this was inspired by a conversation between Rhett and Link on how Rhett would often not hang out with Link whenever he has a girlfriend. 
> 
> It’s been years since I’ve written something, so hope you guys like it.

“She broke my heart, man!”

Link let out a sigh as he listens to his best friend’s ramblings as he ate his peanut butter sandwich. Rhett Mclaughlin had recently broken up with his girlfriend, and Link had no choice but to hear Rhett’s constant whines as they both stare at the girl that broke Rhett’s heart.

“Maybe it’s for the best…” Link mumbles as he watches Rhett’s ex-girlfriend flirt with another boy at their school. “I don’t think you deserve to be with someone like her.”

Rhett raises an eyebrow and says, “Well, what type of person do you think I deserve?”

Link shrugs, “I don’t know. All I know is that you deserve to be with someone who doesn’t flirt with anything that moves.”

“Yeah…I guess.” Rhett grumbles. He stabs his tater tots with his fork before devouring it hungrily. “We still up for writing a sketch later?”

Link nodded, “As long as there no more talks of exes.” He was tired of Rhett’s constant whining. He didn’t understand why his friend couldn’t just move on. A deeper part of him knew that he was jealous of Rhett’s constant attention towards his ex, but he ignored that part.

Rhett chuckled, “I promise.” He says with a raised hand. “No more.”

-

‘Stupid Rhett’ Link thought as he was once again listening to Rhett’s talk about his ex.

“You promised that we’re not talking about her anymore!” Link shouted as he slaps his pen down. They were currently in Link’s room, and they were supposed to be writing sketches to show to their friends at school. Instead, Rhett is once again talking about her.

“I can’t help it!” Rhett argues back, “I liked her, and she broke my heart!”

“I’m sorry your heart got broken, but you have to move on!” Link shouts as he feels his frustration bubbling into the surface.

“Every time you have a girlfriend you would constantly leave me alone!” Link cried, tears forming into his eyes. “You never once wanted to hang out, and whenever you break up with someone you come back and act as if nothing happened!”

Rhett stares silently as his friend cried in front of him.

“I’m not your rebound, Rhett!” Link sniffles as he wipes his tears away. He can’t do this anymore. He didn’t want to have Rhett here with him, then leave him again when another girl comes along.

“Why can’t you be here for me? Am I not enough?”

“Hey, bo…” Rhett says as he slowly took Link’s shoulder. “I’m sorry… I fucked up.” Link shakes his head as he hides his face with his hands.

Rhett felt guilty. He didn’t mean to ignore Link whenever he has a new girlfriend. It just happened. He didn’t realize that it would hurt his friend.

Then Rhett remembers all the time that he ignored Link in favor of another girl. Link had always been shy. Often, people misunderstand Link as weird and awkward. Rhett had classmates that often ask him why he kept on hanging out with Link. He was a star baseball player, the popular guy. Maybe, the peer pressure had gotten to him. It was a small town where everyone knows everybody.

People talk.

There was one time where Rhett saw Link sitting alone at the cafeteria. He and Link had mutual friends, but the majority of them only hangs with Link because Rhett was there. Rhett didn’t want to be tag as “that weird boy with his weird friend.” So, he tried his best to hang out with different people and ignored Link.

Now, seeing his best friend cry, Rhett knew.

It wasn’t worth it.

“I’m sorry, Bo,” Rhett whispers as he hugs Link tightly. “I’m sorry.” He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell Link that the reason why he didn’t want to hang with Link is that he didn’t want people to talk.

For people to tell him he’s 'wrong.’

“Just…do not leave me alone when you find somebody new.” Link whispers as he hugs Rhett back. Rhett rarely shows affection. Even the smallest touch from Link would make Rhett recoil so badly that Link would urge himself to stop craving Rhett’s touch. He couldn’t bear to see his best friend look at him in disgust.

“I promise, I won’t do that,” Rhett says as he looks into Link’s teary blue eyes. He doesn’t know if he would be able to keep his promise, but he swears to do his best to always be there at Link’s side. “I won’t leave you alone anymore.” He says as he wipes Link’s tears away. "I won’t abandon you for some girl. It’ll be just you and me, bo.“

Rhett then realizes what they had to do.

"Someday Link, we would leave this town.” He says with conviction. “We would go to New York or California and leave this all behind and become what we’re supposed to be.”

“What are we suppose to be?” Link asks curiously as he sniffles.

“I don’t know yet. All I know is that whatever I do, you’ll be there to do it with me.” Rhett promises. “We’re gonna do great things, Link…”

“You and me.”


End file.
